


Your Dad’s Kind Of Hot

by arandomfan91



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arandomfan91/pseuds/arandomfan91
Summary: Asmodeus watches as the years go by and Alec’s attention shifts from himself to his son.





	Your Dad’s Kind Of Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unending_happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/gifts).



> You can blame Britt (unending-happiness) and this (https://mcgnus-bane.tumblr.com/post/173929179699/what-do-u-mean-my-dad-is-hot-i-have-eyes) tumblr post for this.

**—Age 10—**

“Hi Mr. B-Bane,” Alec stuttered, his tan complexion quickly shifting into a bright shade of red.

“Hello, Alexander,” Asmodeus smiled down at Alec, Magnus’ closest childhood friend.

The two had been friends since the first day of kindergarten, and their bond had only grown stronger as the years went by. Asmodeus knew from the start that the friendship they shared was special. But these past few weeks had shed some new, interesting light on things. “Magnus is in his room. You can go on back,” Asmodeus continued, as Alec politely waited at their front door, waiting for permission to come in.

“Th-thank you.” Alec glanced up at him, then quickly averted his eyes, shyly staring back down at his shoes, his blush still prominent on his face and turning deeper by the second. Alec hurriedly shuffled past him down the hall toward his son’s room, shutting the bedroom door quietly behind him as Magnus let out a not-so-quiet, gleeful cheer at the arrival of his best friend.

Yes, an interesting new development indeed… Alec was a polite child, and subdued, but he’d never been shy. And he’d never been nervous around him before, either. At least, not until recently.

Asmodeus fondly shook his head as he pondered the journey that lay ahead of Alec. He’d seen similar signs in his own son since birth, and he was glad Magnus had found a like-minded friend to walk this journey with, whether they knew it yet or not.

He also had a feeling he’d have to implement the “door-open” rule in a few years with those two, if Magnus’ fondness for Alec was anything to go by. And Alec… well, his son was the spitting image of himself, after all. Give him a few years and the similarities would be uncanny. Asmodeus was counting on Alexander Lightwood having a type. And that type would undoubtedly be his son.

**—Age 13—**

“Mr. Bane?”

“Yes, Alexander?”

“Can I… can I tell you something?”

“Of course, Alexander.”

“It’s just… there’s something nobody knows about me. Not even Magnus. And I just don’t know how to tell him. And I’m scared he won’t want to be my friend anymore. And my parents will be pissed… I mean mad,” Alec stuttered, blushing at his slip-up.

“Alec, does this have anything to do with who you like?” Asmodeus asked gently, sparing the poor boy any more anxiety.

Alec gaped up at him with wide eyes, before quickly looking away and blushing again. Asmodeus coughed awkwardly as he realized how Alec had interpreted that comment. Well, that confirmed that theory. Although, Asmodeus hadn’t meant Alec’s crush on him directly- only his fondness of men in general.

“What I meant was… It’s ok. Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of. Or bi. Or pan. Or ace… however you identify.”

“So… you don’t hate me?”

“Of course not. And Magnus won’t either. You can always be yourself when you’re here. We will never judge you.”

Alec rubbed the back of his neck, cautiously glancing back up at Asmodeus. “Gay,” he confirmed quietly. Asmodeus offered him a reassuring smile and nodded.

“Tell Magnus. He’ll be fine. You need a friend along this journey. And so does he.”

Alec regarded Asmodeus carefully, then nodded his head. Asmodeus briefly wondered if he should offer Alexander a hug, but the young boy turned and walked down to Magnus’ room with a look of determination on his face before Asmodeus could act.

Well… One coming-out down. One more to go. Although, he imagined Magnus wouldn’t come out as much as just continue to live his life as he pleased. His son had a lot of love to give, and Alec would be lucky to be on the receiving end of that. Alec was already like a son to him, and he had a hunch that, one day, that title would be official.

A few hours later, Asmodeus poked his head around the doorway to check on Magnus and Alec, to see if they needed anything. They didn’t see him though, as they were wrapped up in a tight embrace, Alec resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder (although with the rate Alec kept growing, he had a feeling that Alec would soon outgrow Magnus and their positions would be reversed).

“It’s ok,” Magnus murmured softly. “You’re still my best friend. Forever.”

**—Age 15—**

“Your Dad’s kind of hot.”

Asmodeus put on the brakes outside Magnus’ door, which was cracked open, cursing quietly as the glasses of lemonade he had been about to deliver splashed onto his shirt at the abrupt stop.

Alexander had come over a few hours ago to hang out and do homework. He could see through the crack in the door that Alec was hunched over Magnus’ desk, and Magnus was lounging on the bed on his stomach, his books scattered all around him. His homework was all but forgotten, though, at his best friend’s confession.

“WHAT?!” Magnus let out a horrified noise at Alec’s confession.

Asmodeus regarded himself in the mirror at the end of the hall… and, really, was it so hard to believe that Alec would find him attractive? He let out a quiet huff.

Alec shrugged. “It’s true.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“What? I have eyes.”

“But he’s old!”

Asmodeus scowled. He wasn’t even 40 yet, thank you very much. His son was so grounded.

At that moment, Magnus glanced up and spotted Asmodeus outside his door. He shot him a glare, got off the bed, stalked over to the door in the dramatic fashion that only teenagers seemed to be capable of, and slammed it in his face.

Asmodeus let out a sigh, lifting his gaze to the heavens as he turned back to the kitchen. _Teenagers_.

***************

“Asmodeus!”

Asmodeus jolted at the anger in Magnus’ voice. He scowled at his son. “That’s dad, to you.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Magnus sighed, rolling his eyes.

“ _Magnus_ ,” Asmodeus quipped in an exact imitation of his son. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was headed.

“Stay away from Alexander.”

Asmodeus choked on his coffee. Ok, not quite the direction he was expecting this conversation to go. “Magnus, I assure you. I don’t want Alexander.”

“I know you heard what he said earlier. But he’s not yours.”

Asmodeus sighed. “Magnus, it’s obvious he’s just projecting his feelings onto me. He’ll wake up soon enough.”

“Wait… what?”

“Son… don’t let him slip away. Don’t give up on him. Be patient. He’ll come around.”

Magnus stuttered and began blushing as he caught on… Asmodeus smirked. It appeared Magnus underestimated how observant he really was.

“He… I…. ok. Thanks.”

“Also, you’re grounded.”

“What?!?”

“I’m not old.”

**—Age 17—**

“Alexander,” his son’s voice sighed.

Asmodeus had just come home from work and was making his way to his son’s room to check in on him when he heard it. He inched closer, wanting to investigate. It almost sounded like… but no. Had they finally come to their senses?

A groan, then another sigh, then the unmistakable sound of kissing… and bed springs. From behind a closed door.

Well, how about that.

Asmodeus braced himself for the amount of teenage anger that was about to be leveled at him, then flung the bedroom door open. Small mercies- the boys were both still fully clothed, but the lack of space between the two of them on the bed, plus the obvious hickey on Alec’s neck, along with the noises he had heard told him all he needed to know.

“Door-open rule starts now, boys.”

“Dad!”

“Also, it’s about damn time.”

As Asmodeus walked away, he heard Alec murmur “your dad is still kind of hot,” followed by the loud thump of a pillow slamming over Alec’s head, and an even louder thud as Alec was then, presumably, pushed off the bed.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head fondly. “Boys,” he sighed.

May the angel grant him strength.


End file.
